1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal clip for use in installing the starting row of tiles in a suspended acoustical ceiling system. More particularly, the invention relates to an elongated metal clip having horizontal, longitudinally extending side portions joined by an intermediate portion, the central portion of which is elevated above the plane of the sides. Downwardly projecting prongs are provided adjacent one end of the clip. The other end of the clip is devoid of prongs. In use, the clip is positioned over the opposing back edges of two adjacent edge-aligned tiles, with the end of the clip having no prongs being in contact with the support member on the wall. The prongs adjacent the opposite end of the clip are then pressed into the tiles to join and further stabilize them against misalignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide concealed ceiling suspension systems wherein the supporting members for the acoustical tile are not visible when viewed from below. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,012, wherein the main runner system of the ceiling suspension system is fastened by wires to the overlying ceiling structure of the building. The main runner structures extend all parallel to each other and are appropriately spaced apart. Extending perpendicular to the main runner structure there is provided a series of cross members upon which the actual ceiling panels or tile are supported. The support flanges for the cross members fit in kerf structures in the ceiling panels or tiles and support them in position in the ceiling region. For simplicity of construction, the vertical web of the cross member is provided with a substantially T-shaped groove into which may be slid the structure of the main runner. Thus, the main runner is able to carry the cross member, and the cross member may be adjusted to any desired location along the main runner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,030 relates to a generally U-shaped connector having toothed or serrated edge portions which protrude downwardly on each side with alternate teeth forming an acute angle with each other. The connector is adapted to be placed lengthwise across the opposed edges of two adjacent work pieces and hammered to cause the teeth to penetrate the work piece and bend out of their original plane, thus anchoring the connector in the material.
Another connector for securing together adjacent wood structural members is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,194 and comprises a metal plate having a plurality of elongated integral teeth which are struck outwardly from the plate and extend generally perpendicularly thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,831 relates to a fastener for securing the adjacent ends of wood sections together. The fastener is formed from a piece of sheet metal and has a body portion with prongs extending downwardly from one half thereof at oblique angles with respect to the body portion and prongs at the other half of the body portion extending at oblique angles in a direction opposite to that of the prongs on the other half of the body.
The clips of the prior art do not fulfill the need for a clip which may be installed on the back portions of in-place, edge-aligned acoustical tile of the starter row in a ceiling system and which function to join the tile and stabilize them against possible subsequent misalignment by extending along the tiles adjacent edges into contact with a wall-mounted support for the tile.